Fate
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Loki started to have hope for Baldr and him when he discovered the most beautiful sunset of his whole life... Unfortunately, hope didn't bring the warmth in his heart he would have expected... ONE-SHOT


_So, another painful one shot, still on Baldr and Loki's arc, but more focused on the prankster! :D_

_I imagine it happening at the Academy, some way after the Christmas Market and the play!_

_Enjoy and tell me what you think~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : FATE

ONE SHOT

Loki chuckled lightly when he remembered the wonderful prank he has prepared for Takeru. The Sea God was always running on the same track – which made the preparation of the prank so much easier! He fell into a big hole prepared by the prankster, but best of all, the hole was filled with a pink glue and as soon as the angry God has escaped the hole, covered in this pink glue, he walked onto the next step of the prank: little blue knots have fallen on him and got stuck in his hair, on his skin and clothes.

Of course, the prankster had seen the whole scene – it wouldn't have been funny otherwise! And unfortunately, Thor has been following him and saw it as well, sighing when he knew he would have to say a word to the God of Fire. Loki managed to escape both the furious pranked God _and_ his friend, the God of Thunder.

He had to run in the forest for that, laughing happily of his marvellous prank and how smoothly it went. He'll come back a few hours later, after a long and refreshing walk in the forest.

He was climbing a little hill, surrounded by trees and bushes. The God was thinking that the geology of this place would be great to set up a new prank of his but suddenly, his eyes were blinded.

He turned his grey eyes towards it curiously and blinked when he saw light coming through the trees. Attracted by it, he got closer and suddenly, his heart missed a beat and he stopped breathing…

He was on the top of a cliff and in front of him he had probably the most magnificent sunset on a sea he ever saw. The sun was colouring the sky in orange, red and golden shades. The sea was reflecting every single colour as if it was a sea of jewels…

Loki loved the Auroras he had back in Asgard, but the sun was always weak. He has never felt so much warmth and beauty from the sun than on this particular cliff, on this day…

A soft smile appeared on his face as he got closer, such powerful light reminding him of his best friend…

"Baldr would love this place…" He whispered to himself.

He dropped his smile and his lips trembled. He swallowed, clenching his fists when he thought of the God of Light and Destruction. The God of Fire has always tried to take care of his light friend, he has always protected him in order to thank the bright God who has saved him years ago… But the terrible fate waiting for both of them was weighing on Loki's heart.

He would have to use the only God's weakness to kill him: the mistletoe. Kill him to save him the way he was saved years ago…

His fists trembled and he felt suddenly really weak, Baldr's smile and laugh dancing in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the light and memories but it came coming back in his mind, haunting him.

The memories of all the times he saw Baldr becoming the God of Destruction came as well and the God of Fire lowered his head, his entire body trembling of fear and sadness. He saw the white haired God becoming the frightening God of Destruction, killing and ravaging everything around him until Loki took him in his arms and reassured him the best he could, despite his fear…

"_Don't worry… Everything's fine now…_" He reassured with a trembling voice, stroking the white hair.

"_Loki, why are you covered in wounds?_" Baldr asked, with a voice that let know he was scared of the truth.

"_I told you… We'll always be together…_" The little voice answered with a smile, fighting against tears.

Tears that were now tingling the silvery eyes.

"We.. we'll always be together…" Loki repeated with a voice filled with emotions.

But his heart broke knowing that Baldr's rampages were increasing and that the only way to deliver him was to kill him. With his own hands.

The faces of Yui and all their friends at the Academy flashed behind his eyes and he opened wide eyes, staring right in front of him the ground. He felt as if he received a punch in the stomach and he couldn't breathe anymore. His legs dropped him and he landed on his knees, eyes lost and full of distress…

"N-no…" He murmured. "I don't want to… I don't want to kill you..!" He breathed.

He closed his eyes, fighting against tears but he could feel the warmth of the bright light of the sunset behind his eyelids and his shoulders moved in a sob. Shocked by the sudden overwhelming emotions, Loki looked up at the sunset knowing that this place would be the best place he could think of to free Baldr…

The tears invading the silvery eyes started to fall and he sobbed once again. He tried to fight against the drop of waters rolling from his eyes and the strangling sounds escaping his lips but he couldn't and with a trouble-saut in his entire body, his walls fell apart and he broke into loud tears and desperate sobs.

For the first time he cried and sobbed about the fate he and his best friend were chained at, he cried and screamed to the sun oblivious to his pain. And the worst is that this pain wasn't here because of the fate they were supposed to follow, to kill and be killed, but because Loki had _hope_. The hope of something, _someone_, managing to save _both_ of them, to save the _best_ of them…

And he cried and sobbed for hours; until the sun was long gone behind the horizon and that the sea was now reflecting the stars and the moon in the sky…

When Loki came back, he was welcomed by Thor and Baldr, both deadly worried not to have seen him for hours.

"Loki!" Baldr exclaimed, running towards him.

But of course, he tripped and fell face first. The God of Fire hurried towards him and showed him his hand with a smile.

"You're so clumsy, Baldr, don't scare me like that…" He said with a little voice.

"S-sorry, Loki… Where were you?" The God of Light asked, taking his hand and standing up.

"I escaped Takeru because of my prank but got lost in the forest," the prankster answered with a little chuckle.

"I was so worried for you!"

"There is no need to worry for me, Baldr…" Loki said, his silvery eyes still shining from the tears.

"Of course I worry for you! You're my friend! And we promised that we'll always be together!" He exclaimed, frowning slightly.

Loki opened trembling lips and even if his heart ached and the tears were threatening to fall once again, he smiled with sad eyes and a relieved expression, his shoulder suddenly lowering while he squeezed the God of Light's hand.

"We'll always be together…" He repeated.

"Baldr, the meat," Thor simply said, stepping forward.

"Oh, right! I have to check the meat! Hurry up inside you two!" Baldr exclaimed before running back into the dorm.

The two Norse gods looked at their friends running, too innocent and bright to know what was waiting for him soon enough…

Thor turned his eyes towards Loki, knowing perfectly that the long absence wasn't caused by him being lost in the forest and that the sudden shining eyes filled with sadness wasn't a coincidence…

"Loki…" He started.

"Don't worry, Thor," the God of Fire cut, his eyes still locked on Baldr's figure. "I'll kill Baldr with my hands…" He said in a firm yet sad voice.

Sadness invaded the green haired god's eyes for a moment before nodding, knowing that this was their fate…

* * *

_So? What did you think of it?_

_Tell me what you think of it!_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


End file.
